


[podfic] The Archaeology of Skin by Nanda

by sk_lee



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Podfic, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t you ever just want to touch somebody? Don’t you miss that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Archaeology of Skin by Nanda

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Archaeology of Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528199) by [nanda (nandamai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda). 



> This is I believe the first podfic I ever made back in 2007. I sent it through auphonic and did some editing myself. But it is still rough. But this is where I started with my crap microphone and not much knowledge of what I was doing.

64k mp3 or 64k m4a  
32:27

* * *

 

download the Mp3: [HERE](http://www.divshare.com/download/24513773-d07)

download the M4a: [HERE](http://www.divshare.com/direct/24513815-663.m4b)

Streaming Below:

 


End file.
